


Sword

by SummerSoda (FloralFinisher)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, my first DA fic please be nice, warden OC is not a Cousland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralFinisher/pseuds/SummerSoda
Summary: Alistair surprises the Grey Warden with a new blade.





	Sword

**Author's Note:**

> My first DA story, if anything my OC isn't a Cousland because I've read too many Cousland/Alistair fics and I'm not the biggest fan of noble bloodlines. lol

“Can I open my eyes yet?” she asks, walking carefully as Alistair gently held his hands over her eyes.

“Not yet, just a few more steps and we’ll be at the table.”

“If you say so…”

He soon stops, removing his hands. “Have a look, thought you needed a new one.”

She looks down at the table, a pale blade sitting upon it. “A sword, you remembered.”

“Not just any sword. It’s made especially for _you_.  Although, it was hard to find a smith to make it with the materials we had.” Alistair grins, “You recognize what the blade’s made of?”

“Dragonbone.” his fellow warden says.

“Heavy.. but _very_ deadly. Only the best for you, my love.” he teases.

“After all, we did slay that dragon _together_. If you can call something like that.. romantic?”

“It’s perfect, thank you.” She giggles, blushing slightly.

“Now, that’s not all.. but if you can wait a few days the smith promised to have the dragonbone armor by then.”

“Armor too? You sure know how to treat a lady. I suppose I can wait, might as well kill some Darkspawn to pass the time. Thank you Alistair.”

He chuckles, giving her a cheeky smile as he picked up the sword and handed it to her.


End file.
